After Party
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Modern AU, Sequel to "Like a Princess": Charlotte convinces Tiana to attend a college party to keep her from moping about Naveen going back to Maldonia for a few months. But when Naveen decides to pay Tiana a surprise visit, the two have a passionate party of their own. Written on request.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Princess and the Frog_ or any of its affiliated characters.

Warning(s): This story contains premarital sex. If you are uncomfortable with such content, turn back now.

This story is a sequel to my other Tiana/Naveen story _Like a Princess_. Check it out on my profile!

This oneshot was written by request for **TheBookishAngel**. I can't put into words how much I loved this idea of yours!

* * *

_**After Party**_

a Princess and the Frog fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

* * *

Was a few extra hours of well-deserved sleep really too much to ask for? Apparently so.

No sooner had Tiana placed her head on the cold side of her pillow, pulling the blankets over her head to shield herself from the few trickles of light from the setting sun peering through the shades of her window—Charlotte La Bouff burst into room, causing the furniture to shake as the door made contact with the wall.

"Tia, Tia, Tia!" she began, already busying herself with turning on the lamps, "Just what do ya think you're doing in bed this time of day? I told you we were going to a party tonight!"

"Lottie," Tiana breathed with the last morsels of energy she possessed. "I'm tired. I had two tests in my Advanced Culinary class and—"

"Oh, pshaw!" her friend interrupted, "I told you this days ago! Gaston has organized a party with his fraternity, and you and I are so going! There's going to be so many cute fellows there! And I think I saw Aladdin looking at me yesterday!"

"I told you," Tiana said, finally hurling herself up from her bed; it was obvious that her attempts for an early night's rest were futile, "the only reason Aladdin was looking in your direction was because you were talking to Jasmine! The _last _place I wanna be right now is a frat party, Lottie—alcohol, loud music, and a bunch of men trying to get with you? No thanks."

Charlotte bit her lip, holding her best friend by the shoulder. Then, she spoke seriously: "Tia, you've been so mopey ever since Naveen left a few months ago."

Tiana had expected her to say something along those lines, and shrugged and looked at her feet. "It's not that I'm mad at Naveen—he told me his father was sick, of course it was only right for him to go to Maldonia to support his family. I just miss him."

"And you have every right to," Charlotte comforted, "but I don't think Naveen would want you moping around all the time! Come to the party with me—_please?_" The face that she then displayed, her lips puckered and eyes wide, was too hard for Tiana to ignore.

Shrugging in defeat, Tiana breathed "Fine," and was immediately tugged out of the peacefulness of her quiet dorm and into the heated frenzy of a college party.

...

Throughout the first hour or so, Tiana kept to herself in a corner, idly socializing with whoever might have come her way. Charlotte attempted several times to bring her to the dance floor (and each time Tiana made the same "I have two left feet" excuse). Tiana grew increasingly uncomfortable as several young men offered her cups of punch among other drinks, all of which she politely declined, having been spooked after hearing one too many stories about punch-spiking.

Finally, when it was nearly one in the morning, Charlotte emerged from the crowd, her makeup faded and her usually bouncy curls drooping.

"I'd say that's enough partying for me for a lifetime," she spoke to Tiana over the music, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely," Tiana sighed loudly in response, linking arms with her friend, "let's get outta here!"

...

"I'm sorry about tonight, Tiana," Charlotte apologized sincerely once the two arrived at the hallway leading to their separate dorms. "I shouldn't have forced you to go. You were obviously uncomfortable."

"'S'all right, Lottie," Tiana managed to smile, "You were only trying to help. And I actually do feel a little better." Her last sentence was a lie, and the young woman inwardly prayed that her friend wouldn't detect it. In fact, seeing all the couples at the party—even if they were engaging in lewd acts of public displays of affection—only made her more aware of the fact that Naveen wasn't with her. At this point, she desired nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep her sorrows away. If only such a thing were possible.

"Goodnight Tia, love you darling!" Charlotte said, enveloping her in a brief yet rib-cracking hug. Then, the bubbly blonde disappeared behind the door of her dorm, leaving Tiana to finally slither into her own room.

Her dorm was nearly pitch black—the only light coming from the moon that the slivers of her window shutters allowed. She threw her purse on her desk and collapsed on her bed, not concerned in the slightest that she was still fully dressed.

What she _was _concerned about, however, was the human body that she collapsed upon, instead of her springy mattress. Tiana released a quivering squeal whilst stumbling to her lamp, which she quickly turned on to see her intruder face-to-face.

"Achidanza!" Prince Naveen of Maldonia exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "You're not going to throw that lamp at me, are you?"

"Oh, Naveen!" Tiana breathed, holding her hands to her heart in an attempt to calm herself. "Good Lord, you nearly scared me to death! What—" she cut herself off, realization dawning: Naveen was back. After all those weeks—countless days—of not seeing him, he was back. Happiness bubbled inside her like boiling water, and she could not contain herself and finally pounced on him. They fell on her bed in a fit of laughter and hugs, reunited at last. "You're back!" she managed.

"I am," the prince responded, "and so very happy to see you, my princess."

Tiana blushed. "But—how? What's going on?"

Naveen cleared his throat and explained: "Well, to make a long story short, my father was merely suffering from a bad case of the influenza. The nurses were by his bedside day and night, along with some natural Maldonian herbs. And—," Naveen straightened up a bit on the bed, his chest swelling with pride, "—as tradition goes, when a king falls ill, his son was to fill the position of ruler until he is better. So I was king! I would've come back sooner, Tiana, as my father recovered within two weeks, but I had already started so many projects in my kingdom and I couldn't dump them on my poor father, especially after he just came out of sickness. But I am done now, and I plan to stay! I thought it would be nice to surprise you; I always knew the copy of your dorm key you gave me 'just for emergencies' would come in handy. But where is your roommate?"

"Snow White moved out last week. She said she could save money by living with her seven dwarf friends instead, so it's just me. Oh, Naveen," Tiana gushed, burying her face in his firm chest. "I can't even tell you how happy I am right now. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, dear," he spoke softly, his Maldonian accent teasing every syllable. He moved his hand to the small of her back, pulling her close. "I've missed all of you."

As his hands began a trail up and down her spine, massaging her sensually, Tiana was instantly reminded of the night a year ago when Naveen had comforted her after a terrible date, leading to a night of intimacy between the two. That event had since then sprouted into many other encounters between the sheets, and Tiana was proud to call Naveen her first and only.

"I know what you're thinking," said Naveen, reading her mind, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Then you know what I want," she replied, hoping she sounded sexy. She softly bit down on her lip.

Bringing his hand to her hair, Naveen stroked her curls, pushing them behind her ear so he could make out her face in the semi-darkness (the dimming lamp did not provide a sufficient amount of life). "But I don't want you to think that I'm only interested in sex with you, Tiana. That's not why I chose to surprise you."

"I know you better than that, Naveen—but I believe you've rubbed off on me in some ways." She playfully rolled on top of the prince, already getting to work on his button-up shirt. Her brown eyes widened with lust as she explored his bronzed chest, her fingers gliding along every fine line.

Naveen was surprised that Tiana was being so bold, especially as her hands followed a path down his stomach and to his zipper, where she commenced to removing his trousers.

"Not fair," he whined. "You nearly have me naked, and you've not removed a thing."

"Forgive me princey. Allow me." Tiana was suddenly grateful that Charlotte had insisted on her wearing a mini-dress to the party earlier, for she lifted it from her body with ease.

"Mmm," Naveen moaned, cupping Tiana's breasts through the material of her lacey bra. His hands slowly made their way to her back, where he deftly unhooked and removed it from her chest. (He had become skilled in the act from much experience.)

Even now, Tiana became shy around Naveen when it came to her nakedness, though Naveen would never understand why. Her dark cheeks grew hot and she moved her arms to shield her breasts, looking away from him.

"Hey hey hey," the prince protested, "Don't do this to me." Pushing her arms away, Naveen basked at the sight before him. Her mounds had always fit perfectly in his hands, her chocolate skin so soft, yet firm—a beautiful contradiction. Her nipples turned to pebbles as his thumb and forefinger massaged them, and she sucked in a sharp breath of arousal.

"Please," she whispered into the night.

Grinning, Naveen placed his right hand between her thighs, where he groaned at the emanating heat and moisture. He rubbed against her through her panties, teasing both Tiana and himself in the process. "Please what, Tiana?"

Grabbing her by the hips, he ground his hardening manhood (still covered by his own underwear) against her heated entrance, resulting in a sizzling friction that made him twitch.

Tiana wriggled from her panties, throwing them into the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor. Chuckling at her eagerness, Naveen allowed his princess to remove the last of his clothing, leaving them both naked at last.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked seductively, noticing how Tiana's eyes took in his body the way a child looks in a candy store. His cock, hard and ready for her, pressed into her thick thigh as Tiana hovered over his nether regions, waiting.

Holding himself by the shaft, Naveen teased Tiana with the tip of his manhood, pressing it against her hot entrance, which was sobbing with desire.

"Fuck…" Tiana cursed as Naveen brought her hips downward, sinking onto his cock. The young lovers moaned in unison as he filled her up; she was tight due to their prolonged separation. She winced in slight discomfort, shifting on top of her prince.

Naveen loosened his grip on her hips, moving one hand to cup her ample buttocks, and guided her careful movements. She rocked back and forth over his shaft, her movements growing wilder by the second. (Naveen could sense that she wanted to be in control tonight.) He gently flicked his thumb across her swollen clitoris as his manhood continued to disappear between her velvet folds.

Naveen loved seeing Tiana like this—so exposed, unguarded, and unashamed—just for him. With her, sex was not just an animalistic act of lust; it was raw, unmatchable passion. His mind suddenly burst with thoughts of their first night as a couple, just last year, when he had comforted Tiana after her coming home from a bad date. Their innocent touches had escalated into one of the most enjoyable nights of his life, and ever since then he was proud to call Tiana his princess. Remembering the first time his tongue had made contact with her sweetness, Naveen came, and the twitching of his cock within her resulted in Tiana's climax soon after. Her vaginal muscles tightened then released pleasurably around him as they groaned in unison, riding out their last waves of ecstasy together.

He pulled Tiana's naked torso against his own, wrapping his arms around her backside. Now, it seemed, it was almost nice that he had been away from her for so long—it had only made their lovemaking that much more passionate.

"I love you," he breathed into her sweat-dampened curls, "So very much."

"You … too, Naveen," Tiana replied, snuggling into his cologne-scented chest. Smirking, he saw that she was already falling asleep in his arms. It had been too long since she had the opportunity to do that.

Basking in the joy of their reunion, Naveen joined his princess in slumber, knowing that he wouldn't be saying goodbye to her again any time soon.


End file.
